The Tissue Culture Research Core supports SCOR in Cystic Fibrosis investigators by supplying cultured epithelial cells from humans and animals in conditions appropriate to the planned experiments. This overall goal is achieved through four Specific Aims: 1) tissue acquisition; 2) patient characterization; 3) primary cell culture; and 4) cell line culture. Normal and cystic fibrosis (CF patients scheduled for elective nasal or lung surgery are identified and characterized by established clinical and laboratory criteria. Epithelial cells are isolated from excess excised tissues and cultured by established techniques that preserve the physiological properties that are essential to the proposed studies. Specialized cell purification and culture techniques are used as needed to achieve specific experimental goals. Mouse [normal or CFTR(-/-)] airway epithelial cells are isolated and cultured by analogous techniques. Normal and CF epithelial cell lines that express the essential characteristics of the native tissue are obtained, cultured, and provided to SCOR investigators as needed to meet overall experimental goals. These activities reflect the centralized provision of established techniques that have successfully supported CF research for more than eight years, and the adaptation of newer reagents to this mission.